Spherical bearings are used in a wide variety of applications, for example applications in which it is necessary to accommodate misaligning and oscillatory movements between two components. The bearing typically comprises an outer body, or race, which receives a generally spherical inner member. The outer race is typically mounted to a first component and the inner member typically provided with a central bore for receiving a second component which will, in use, exhibit angular movement relative to the first component. The spherical inner member will accommodate such movement by rotation within the outer race. Such a bearing is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,136.
Typically the outer race is mounted in an opening in the second component and is retained in the opening by crimping, or, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,136, by means of a clamping ring.
Frequently, it is necessary to replace spherical bearings due to wear. This can be a costly exercise as such bearings are expensive components. It would therefore be desirable to provide a spherical bearing which can be reused, even after wear.